Just This Once
by DarkWerewolfess
Summary: Otani's point of view starting after the "Bear Curry" incident. What would happen if Otani challenged himself to see if him and Risa were compatible after all? I've made changes to the story so don't kill me...please D:
1. Damn Walls!

Damn walls!

_Risa... No wait, I shouldn't be calling you that, its Koizumi right? *Sighs* for once I'd like to actually be nicer to you, just this once, with everything going on and me rejecting you, you really would deserve it._

The light shone down on Otani's tangerine locks, he casually flipped his bangs out of his eyes and sighed heavily. He had tipped Risa over the edge today, he had never seen her that upset before in the two years he had known her. The scene re-played over and over in his mind.

**Flashback**

_She ran out of the shop with such haste, I could tell I'd said the wrong things. "Koizumi!" I hollered after her, but she was probably caught up with too many thoughts, she just kept on running. Too fast I thought as my breaths became heavier so I had to halt but I continued to chase her with my eyes, I couldn't see her expression but I knew I had gone too far this time..._

"_Risa! There you are! Where is Otani?" I heard Nobu-chan's voice in the distance, I didn't want to butt in so I hid behind a wall around the corner from them, and luckily Koizumi's back faced me._

"_Ah, Otani is...bear curry" I looked over her sympathetically, I had broken the poor girl, even though she is an Amazon and says hurtful things I must remember she is still a girl and they are fragile._

"_Eh? What do you mean?" "Bear...bear...Bear curry!" Nobu-chan looked confused to see her friend in this state but I knew that behind her concern if she could see me now she'd be giving me a death glare._

"_I know about the bear but what happened with Otani!" What happened? I broke her heart. I wish I could go over there right now and take it all back, I do like Ri- Koizumi but...I'm so small and I always speak before I think, so maybe its better this way. _

**End Flashback**

"Otani, can I speak with you?" I turned my head around and looked up, it was only Naoko.

"Sure" I put on a happy and inviting smile and walked with him down the hallway of our hotel.

"Nobu-chan text me before, it's about Risa" "Oh right, what have I done now" I turned to face him, only to be met with rare anger from Naoko. "Otani, do you actually even care about Risa? Or her feelings" he regained his cool and patient posture. _What the hell! Of course I care! I'm the one that's always there for her, ugh how can she even think th- oh, I see._

"I do care Naoko, it's just. I don't see her ever being my girlfriend, for one I am a midget and she is a giraffe, also I'm pretty sure I wouldn't make a good boyfriend, c'mon Kanzaki dumped me for someone else and we were seen as the "perfect" couple, so what's keeping Risa from ever doing that to me" I shut up as quick as I could, I had said too much, I'd known Naoko since elementary but never had he known the sensitive and insecure side of me, it was partly Kanzaki's fault that I did not want to date Koizumi.

"You know you should really stop being so paranoid about your height differences, you two really are perfect for each other, even more so than you were with Kanzaki, besides Risa likes you a hell of a lot more than Kanzaki ever did, Nobu-chan even told me that Risa might even be in love with you" He said this with a matter-of-fact tone, I took in everything he said but couldn't help to reveal a slight blush. _In love with me? Why me? I'm a midget; she's so much more suited for that Haruka guy._

Naoko studied me for a moment, smiled slightly and calmly said "Forget it, let's go to our dorm, it's been an eventful day"

I put on a fake yawn and stretched my arms, slumping to the door of our dorm "Yeah. You're right, tell the guys to keep it down though; I'm still tired from the flight" Naoko deepens his concerns on me for a second, but then smiled obliviously and said "Ok I'll see you in the morning!"

_**That night**_

I tossed and turned in my sleep. I couldn't get that idiots face out of my head, her cherry blossom hair, and her cute but ditzy smile. It tortured me- knowing I was the cause to all this pain, but I wasn't about to be a pushover and apologise. I'm stubborn like that._GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU AMAZON!_ This wasn't doing any good for me, I opened my eyes to find all the other guys were asleep, so instead I just lay on my stomach and became drowned in thoughts, but suddenly heard giggles coming from upstairs. _The girls' dorm? _

"Hey you two woke us up, let's play a game!"

"PILLOW FIGHT!" I knew that voice better than I knew Umibouzo, it was that Amazon. A slight smile appeared on my face as I eavesdropped unto what the girls were talking about, I heard my own name and blushed furiously.

"Hey Risa, what do you see in that Otani guy, I mean he's cute and all but sometimes he can be a right jackass"

_Jackass? Who is this girl and what the hell does she know about me? _I nearly shouted calling that girl a nosey bitch but I heard Koizumi's giggle, it sounded depressed though, my smile disappeared instantly as today's events filled my mind again.

"He is a jackass, and an idiot and a complete arsehole but... I love him, I love Atsushi Otani with all my heart, and even though he insults me all the time he can actually be really sweet, so..."Her voice starts to lower, these walls are far too thick. _So what? So? I need to hear more! _

"DAMN THESE WALLS!" At once all the guys jumped ten feet in the air and looked at me. Whoops I think I said, no wait, shouted that out loud, I just hope the girls didn't hear me!

**The next day**

"Oi Otani wake up! You loud mouth"

"Huh? Who you calling loud mouth I will smack you so hard you won't have a mouth!" I open my eyes to find Naoko grinning at me.

"Relax Otani, I was just kidding!" He laughs in my face and even has the nerve to pat my head.

"Ugh anyway, let's go meet your "dahlingg" Naoko" I say in a teasing manner, even pretending to give Naoko a kiss.

_Koizumi, I'm going to try and be nicer to you today. And maybe even test myself to see if it would be possible for us to be together._


	2. The Bees' Knees

The Bees' knees 

"Good morning everyone!" I stop growling at Naoko and shifted my head in the direction of _that _voice; my heart does summersaults as Koizumi skips happily towards us.

_So beautiful, yet such an idiot._

I yawn rather loudly, but shock soon ripples through me as Koizumi slaps my forehead and asks how I can still be tired. She gives me a heart warming smile. I'm glad that she's cheered up and return the smile to her.

_Badumph Badumph, my heart really is racing. Could it be I like Koizumi even more than I thought? I can't resist staring at her apricot lips, so healthy looking and inviting. I heard from Naoko she's never been kissed, well I'd be glad to help her with that... Wait! Did I just think that? Do I really want to kiss her? Maybe I will._

"Hey Koizumi, you look beautiful today ...I might even kiss you"

Silence fills the air and Koizumi's happy grin transforms into confusion and shock, Could it be...I said that out loud?

"W-w-why are you all staring at me?" I turn the same colour as a tomato, which isn't a good look for a ginger.

"Otani..." Shit. Tears well up in Koizumi's eyes, I resist the urge to hug her, because 1. Naoko and Nobu- chan are here and 2. Well that would just be awkward.

"You know what screw it" I boldly walk up to her, stretching my arms out. _ I don't think I've ever been this brave, Oh Risa...stop crying please! _

"Otani. Come here for a second." Before I can wrap my arms around the giant goddess I am called by Nobu, her expression looks like a mix of confusion, anger and happiness. In other words, I'm in for it.

She grabs me by the tie and whisks me away from Koizumi, when we are distant enough she punches me in the cheek.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!" Shocked about the violence I rub my cheek and look at Nobu. Her eyes are pulsating with evilness.

"Huh? W-w-what did I do?"

"Otani...WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? Toying with Risa like that! You broke her heart yesterday to a point where she collapsed halfway to our room in tears and now you are saying she's beautiful and that you want to kiss her? Do you like her or not? Sort your head out boy." Nobu-chan's devil face fades as she goes into normal mode; she then looks at me with sympathy.

"I'm sorry Otani, it's just, me and dahlingg were certain you and Risa liked each other, and it depresses me knowing how horrible Risa feels" She looks back at Koizumi (Who is STILL crying).

"I understand, but to be honest Nobu-chan, I do like her, nothing is wrong with her, all the problems lie with me, I'm not repeating it again so ask Naoko what I told him last night, kay?"

"Hmmm, ok Otani; just don't go too far" She cautioned me but then smiled and walked back to her "dahlingg".

**A few hours later**

I sighed heavily as the light beamed into my eyes, I looked over at Koizumi who was engulfed reading a magazine, I walked away from her to look for some juice to buy for us both, drowning in my thoughts I hadn't noticed Koizumi was shouting me.

"Otani! OTANI! Look here!"

She hands me the magazine and my heart just about stops. Umibouzo! Here in Hokkaido?"

"OH MY GOD I want to meet him" Koizumi's eyes turn into sparkling diamonds, I love that. We both go crazy when Umibouzo is mentioned...

"I'd love to go with you, but only if you're ok with it, being with me" _The selfish bastard that broke your heart, I should add._

"I told you not to worry about me, I'll be fine" Her face lights up as she says this and I can't help but smile back.

"Ok then!" My face is instantly consumed by a huge toothy grin. _Today is going to be good._

We started walking towards our first destination, a small market filled with stalls, I asked Koizumi if she was ok countless times, she lied and said she was fine. The fake smile tattooed onto her face, the eyes had no shimmer in them like they normally did, and she was hiding it from me.

_This girl looks so depressed, I must cheer her up._

"Hey Koizumi? Wait here a sec?" I didn't give her time to answer and ran, she was standing there dumbfounded.

"Otani? Ootani! Where are you going?" She finally called my name, and I've got to say, I love how she calls me by my surname, it makes my heart skip a beat.

_Idiot._

I finally reach my destination and blindly run into the florists, I can't let anyone see me in here or my popularity is done for.

"May I help you sir?" I looked up to see an old woman, the wrinkles in her skin looked like they had soil stuck in the crevices; this woman must be the owner.

"Yes please miss, Give me your best bunch of flowers, I need to cheer a certain idiot up and I know from experience girls love flowers from handsome men like me" I wink playfully at the old woman, thinking that would win her over, however her welcoming smile turns into a sinister scowl.

"Hmm a wise cracker eh? Listen to me sonny" she says as she grabs me by the school tie, remind to me stop wearing them by the way... "You can't just run into my shop like the ungrateful midget you are and act as if you're the bees' knees, if anything you should be treating this "idiot" like a Queen."

_She's right..._

"A thousand pardons miss, I'm just worried about her" _and she won't stop crying!_

"Hm well in that case take these" she hands me a bunch of red roses and even adds some lilies and tulips, from a girls point of view it's like a beautiful rainbow of colour. But me being a boy, it looks like something a unicorn would have crapped out. The old woman looks at me with uncertainty, I force myself to look in admiration towards to the flowers I'm holding, and she smiles at me and charges me 500 yen. _500 yen? Bargain!_

I thank the old bag and run out of the shop, in the distance I can see Koizumi, she has red bloodshot eyes and tear marks all down her cheeks. _Idiot._

"Oh...Otani I didn't see you there!" Her face goes into panic mode and she quickly rubs her sleeve on her face. I give her a cute smile and tell her not to be stupid, then hand her the selection of painfully luminous flowers.

"I thought you needed something to cheer you up, so I thought of the girliest option ever, you can thank me later though" I winked and walked ahead of her, ushering her to join me. She skipped up to me with the flowers cradled in her arms and boldly took my hand, I was too shocked to ask why and what she was doing, so clasped my hand tighter round hers and we walked in synch to our next destination. From any strangers' point of view I probably looked like her little brother but what did I care.


	3. Losing Control

**Hi! I would like to thank my reviewers: ****venaly, Jizzle Pop and Faith Angel**** for spending two minutes of their life to make my day XD **

**Venaly: If you thought Otani was perverted in the previous chapter then you're going to hate me for this one xD**

**^-^ You guys all have the power to make me sit here and get a headache from using "big words";D You just need to scan the story and click "review"**

**Seriously guys it makes my day XD Also I'm incredibly sorry this chapter has taken a bit of time, I have just suffered a terrible writers block, anyhow I'll shut up now ^^**

Losing Control

"I thought you needed something to cheer you up, so I thought of the girliest option ever, you can thank me later though" I winked and walked ahead of her, ushering her to join me. She skipped up to me with the flowers cradled in her arms and boldly took my hand, I was too shocked to ask why and what she was doing, so clasped my hand tighter round hers and we walked in synch to our next destination. From any strangers' point of view I probably looked like her little brother but _**what**__ did I __**care**__._

I led Koizumi to a nearby stone bridge still holding her silky hands.

"Otani what do you say we take some pictures of us?" Koizumi said with a warm smile on her face.

"Huh?" I turned around to be blinded by a camera flash. "You trying to blind me or something idiot?" I added a laugh just incase I got her crying again because today she was an emotional wreck.

"Hey Otani, the picture turned out quite well considering you didn't even smile, take a look" she said as she passed me the small camera.

I snatched the camera off her and gasped, she looked at me weirdly and I said I had gotten an electric shock off the camera, the idiot actually believed me. _No_. What I did gasp about was how beautiful she looked in the photograph, the flash had disrupted the photo but she looked even prettier with porcelain skin and red eyes, in a way it suited her...

"Koizumi, you look like a zombie crossbred with Satan." Well I couldn't resist saying THAT; I chuckled to myself as she got herself all worked up.

She smirked at me and casually said "Shut up midget boy, you look like a frog!"

"That comeback made no sense whatsoever..." I sneered at her and slapped her big old forehead lightly.

"Oh whatever Mr. High and mighty! You know what I'm sick of your bipolar attitude! What kind of guy gives a beautiful bunch of flowers to a girl he upsets and then DARES to insult her when she was just cheering up? You know what Otani? Screw this. And screw you. I'm going to find Nobu-chan and Naoko."

"Well someone's on their period" I said casually while raising an eyebrow.

Her possible PMS was getting the better of her as she screamed at me "Screw you! You're the one that behaves like something has crawled up your arse and died!"

Koizumi's usual shimmering sepia eyes burned internally; as I gazed into them I could've sworn I saw the life bleeding out of them. _And it's your entire fault...again. Maybe you're the idiot Otani? _I sighed, my inner voice was right, everything was my fault, I just hope I haven't thrown mine and Koizumi's friendship away...

And yet again _MY _idiotic behaviour caused me problems. Koizumi was gone, I wasn't even aware she had walked off! I have to find her before something happens... "_How do you know something bad will happen?" _My inner voice was annoying me today; then again when doesn't it annoy me? Its Koizumi remember? The accident prone Amazon...of course something would happen to her!

I ran as fast as I could, scouring the worn out streets of Hokkaido, swishing my head in every direction possible looking for the idiotic giraffe. As my vision began to blur from the speed and stamina I was using, Realisation dawned me, a few feet away I could see a tall girlish figure lying on her stomach dropping small oval-shaped pebbles into a small koi pond.

My legs seemed to be thinking more than me **(A/N is that even possible XD?)** and shuffled over to Koizumi, If she threw those pebbles any harder she'd be having Koi for supper tonight! I'm not normally an awkward person but the silence was eating away at me so after a few seconds I felt like I needed to say something. "Tell me, what did the fish do to deserve that eh Koizumi?" She didn't even bother to look up; knowing it was me, why should she?

"It's not what the fish have done to me; it's what you've done to me...Otani." Ouch that was kinda cold, even from her... _Oh my god, you idiot have you not noticed what Koizumi is wearing? _

"Eh why?what?" Oh crap! I said that out loud.

"What are "eh"-ing at now you sadistic little worm?" She said as she tilted her head in an almost cute way. _Wait. Did I just say she was cute again? Heh, she's right. I am emotionally unstable._

"Nothing, just a slip of the tongue..." _Tongue eh? Oh jeez, hormones? Now is NOT the time! "Admit it. You are _**dying**_ to kiss her, infact no. As you're inner self I order you to, if you don't I will just take over."_

"Like _**hell**_you will!"

"_Ha loser. You said that out loud again"_

My inner self started laughing at me as I felt colour rush to my cheeks, Koizumi was speechless and looked at me with concern. She probably would have called the nearest Mental Health Clinic and thrown me into a padded cell if her battery wasn't dead. Giving up I sweat dropped and sighed heavily, adding to my "sanity" I even cursed a few times at my arrogant inner self.

"Otani? Do you need to lie down for a second?" Uh oh, as she said this something in her eyes gleamed...what was she planning?

Her pencil thing legs found their way over to me as she skipped on over to me, I shielded myself with my hands and closed my eyes thinking she was going to either throw something at me or punch me, After a few awkward silenced minutes I opened my eyes, only to be pulled into a very *ahem* comfortable place.

Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod, My head is between her BREASTS! I'm surprised my head hasn't blown up from the amount of testosterone flying through it right now, uh oh... I noticed I was feeling a little too happy and HAD to do something about this.

Dead kittens, week old corpses rotting, naked old women, my mum on the toilet, oh god, thank god that calmed me...well **IT**... down! With some hesitation I pulled myself off Koizumi's...chest and stood on my tiptoes to hug her. As I looked up at her I saw tears filling her eyes, for the millionth time today. Her eyes were full of emotion and I couldn't tear my gaze away from them, they were so beautiful. So was Koizumi, she had the looks of a Model, not to mention the height of one.

My eyes slowly went downwards and stopped, I was fixed on her lips. _Hah I WAS right! That's it, I'm taking over! _

Oh shit! No yo-. It was no use, I felt my inner self winning the possession of my feet,knees,thighs,...there,hips,torso *sighs* I gave up and let him take my soul over.

Risa's POV 

**(A/N don't worry the story is still Otani, I just thought you might want to read this bit in her POV ;))**

I loved to hug Otani, even though he caused me so much pain... Wow, he's like a little teddy bear! And what's even better is that he's hugging me back!

I held Otani as close to me as possible, even though I noticed he seemed uncomfortable and for some reason had just been muttering about dead kittens and naked old people? He even stood on his tiptoes for some strange reason. _He is an idiot. But he's hopefully only going to be my idiot. _All of a sudden I felt like Otani was shaking, my brain went into overdrive with thoughts. Is he ok? Cold? Ill? Scared?

"Ootani? Are you ok, I just felt you shiver" his head snapped up and he gave me this gorgeous huge smile which was SO un-Otani like.

"I'm fine Risa, and might I add you're looking amazingly sexy today in that mini skirt" His eyes were half open as he looked at me dreamily? Otani...looking at me dreamily? Am I dead?

"What the hell has gotten into you Otani?" this was half a serious, half joke question, I laughed nervously as Otani winked at me "Oh a lot Risa, but nothing bad my sweet nothing bad at all"

Okay seriously...he's calling me Risa, he's calling me "his sweet" even if I do kind of like him like this...where is my Otani? The obnoxious, self-centered, dim-witted Otani I love!

"Otani seriously what's gotten into y-" I was cut off as Otani picked up a large rock out of the pond, placed it infront of me, and wrapped his arms around my waist while stepping on it.

"I've wanted to do this for awhile Risa, just promise me you won't punch me or hate me after this" He smirked and cupped my face in his small but still manly hands. _Oh my god what is happening? If my heart went any faster it would take off and be in the Guinness World record book for furthest flying distance of an internal organ. _ He stared intently into my eyes and I stared into his. We did have the same colour eyes but his were more beautiful. After what seemed like an eternity, he gradually lent in closer to me and more importantly my lips. Was this going to be my first kiss ever?

Otani's lips glided towards mine and hit with a powerful but soft landing. I kissed him back longingly, this went on for awhile and then I felt something trying to gain access to my mouth, Otani's tongue? I granted him access and made my teeth subside, my tongue met his in a fierce but passionate battle, and it was like two snakes dancing in the desert. I was loving this, however it just made my heart ache even more, I know he liked me but he said so himself that we've been a comedy duo for far too long to just click our fingers and become a lovey dovey couple. Wait why am I thinking this? I'm making out with Atsushi Otani, I'm going to turn my brain off and let my tongue do the talking. For now.

_The end._

Nah I'm kidding I wouldn't do that to you guys XD The next chapter will be up in a few days, depending on how I feel and if no ideas come to my head, it will possibly be the last chapter.


	4. Authors Note

**Hello everyone! Thankyou so much for reading and reviewing this story but I have decided to leave it here, the ending seems acceptable. But I also have more bad news, my mother recently cancelled the internet at my house so if and when my next story is uploaded (it will be a Contestshipping Story with more than 10 chapters) I will only be updating on:**

**Wednesday nights and Friday nights / Saturday mornings due to staying at my dads (:**

**I love you all!**

**Gemma **

**a.k.a **_**Darkwerewolfess**_


End file.
